Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, particularly electrical connectors of the type including an insulating body having a series of channels for receiving a female electrical contact member, and electrical connectors which are intended for cooperating with a plate or a corresponding box element provided with a series of male electrical contact members for insertion into the female electrical contacts.